Le dernier Francia x Lectora
by NoodleMarichan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado a cuántas personas tu novio ha amado antes que a ti? Una pregunta de relevancia cuando tu novio es Francis Bonneyfoy.


Esto es una traducción de una adaptación de un video que vi en DeviantArt, por lo tanto la idea no mía. El o la autor o autora original lo adaptó de un video al que les pondré el link hasta abajo. Solamente que se me hizo tan dulce que sentí la necesidad de traducirlo. Sólo que puede tener alguna que otra falta de ortografía o alguna traducción no 100% fiel, pero compréndanme por favor, que es muy tarde y tengo sueño. Aunque hay algunas partes tan cambiadas que es casi una historia diferente. Bueno, no tanto. Como sea, me dejo de mis quejidos, que Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Dejaste salir un suspiro, apretando tu rostro contra el pecho de tu novio Francis Bonnefoy. El sol brillaba sobre ustedes dos desde la gran ventana de cristal atrás de ti, la perfecta vista de la Torre Eiffel justo enfrente de tus ojos. Un pájaro cantó felizmente desde afuera, el azul y negro animal posándose sobre el barandal.

Todo parecía perfecto.

Amabas los momentos como éste. Tan solo acostados en la cama, con las sábanas por sobre tu cintura, el amor de tu vida a tu lado con su continua y suave respiración siendo apagada por tu propio ser. Cerrando tus ojos, una pequeña sonrisilla curvó tus labios.

—Je t'aime— Francis susurró suavemente en tu oreja, la corta barba de su barbilla rozando tu mejilla mientras sus labios se iban a la parte superior de tu cabeza, dejando un beso en tu cabello.

Pusiste tu mano sobre su pecho, agarrando su ajustada playera blanca. No importa qué tanto amaras escuchar esas palabras, no importa qué tanto te hiciera desvanecerte cada vez que te las susurrara, no evitaba que te preguntaras cuántas veces ya las había dicho a sus otras parejas. Te dolía pensar en eso, no importa cuánto sabías que te amaba. Entre más te quedabas sin moverte ahí en silencio, más te corroía la duda hasta que finalmente tuviste que hablar

—Oye — murmuraste suavemente, desplazando tu cuerpo y sentándote en el blanco edredón para así quedar de rodillas frente a él.

Él inclinó si cabeza, y el largo cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta se meció a un lado. El francés se sentó, con los brazos descansando en la almohada detrás de él.

— ¿A cuántas personas amaste antes de mí?

Tú te inclinaste hacia adelante, atrayendo tus rodillas a tu pecho y envolviéndolas con tus brazos, causándole una sonrisa. Él te lanzó una mirada divertida.

— ¿Amar? A muchas. Amo a mis amigos, a mis parientes-

—Digo, —le cortaste— ¿a cuántas personas amaste románticamente antes de mí?

— Románticamente…

Un momento de silencio llenó la habitación, su mirada posada en sus manos ahora dobladas en su regazo.

Creías que debía de haber salido con un millón de gente antes de ti, siendo el hombre atractivo que era. Y, después de todo, era Paris, la ciudad de las luces, del amor. Regresó su vista a ti, sus ojos azules pareciendo sonreír por los tuyos.

—Cinco. He amado cinco personas antes que a ti.

Tú asentiste un poco, sin quitar tus ojos de los suyos.

— ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?

Tal y como lo había hecho antes, él se tomó un minuto o dos para pensarlo, mirando abajo a sus manos que aún seguían sobre sus pants azules. Tú esperaste pacientemente, preguntándote si él sólo estaba inventando cinco nombres para decirte, para cubrir el hecho de que probablemente había amado a más de cinco. De nuevo, te volvió a mirar, esta vez sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

—Sus nombres eran Quién, Qué, Cuándo, Dónde y Porqué.

Tú entrecerraste los ojos, poniendo tu barbilla en la palma de tu mano, con curiosidad en saber que estaba pensando.

— ¿Puedes hablarme acerca de Quién, Qué, Cuándo, Dónde y Porqué?

Él asintió, acercándose a ti.

—A quien amé fue una chica de Albi, Francia. No éramos tan cercanos, pero con un poco de información trivial y unas pocas interacciones, igual que como algunos hombres fantasean con una mujer que apenas conocen, llené los huecos como un escritor de fantasía. Lo que ella era en mi cabeza era seguramente más de lo que era en realidad. Ella era más grande por varios años, y yo no era más que un niño con un sueño que nunca podría cumplir. Pero los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos eran casi mágicos, y me dejaron ver que tenía un gran corazón y un bello espíritu. El único problema era su novio. Aunque me rechazó amablemente, no podía evitar sentir que la típica mujer mayor sentía algo más que amistad por el joven, raro muchacho.

Asentiste con la cabeza, con aún más interés en qué diría acerca de las otras cuatro mujeres.

—Lo que amé fue una vieja amiga. Significaba mucho más que cualquier otra persona con la que quedara para salir. Ambos nos conocimos en la escuela y nos seguimos viendo cuando ésta terminó. Nos vimos crecer y cambiar con el tiempo, cada uno a través de las relaciones que tenía. Vi sus muchos novios ir y venir, y ella estaba allí para consolarme cada vez que me cortaban. Personalidad, humor, cultura, lo tenía todo. Éramos casi perfectos el uno para el otro.

Tú frunciste el ceño un poco, pero lo cubriste con una sonrisa.

—Lo único que nos separaba, era el tiempo: nunca estábamos los dos solteros a la vez, y lo que nos gustaba del otro nunca era suficiente para dejar al que estaba con nosotros entonces. Eso fue algo que tuvimos que aceptar y superar, que teníamos que dejar aquello que teníamos juntos.

"Cuando amé, fue mi primera novia. Era un poco injusto, porque era la encarnación de tanto del amor y como de la juventud. El sentimiento del primer amor parecía tan especial y difícil de imitar, porque sólo puede pasar a esa edad una vez en nuestras vidas. Era una época de inocencia, descubrimiento y aventura. Compartíamos los tres sentimientos en uno, junto con cosas como nuestro primer beso, las fiestas de madrugada, que ahora se han convertido en un amor nostálgico, preservado en un tiempo que ninguno de los dos podía tocar, pero que sabíamos que estaba allí. Aún si éramos jóvenes y tontos, no hay duda en mi mente de que cuando estábamos ahí, juntos, éramos los dos contra el mundo. Estábamos enamorados.

Dándole una pequeña sonrisa, esperaste que él continuara. ¿Por qué él jamás ha dicho cosas así de lindas sobre ti antes? Te hería un poco pensar que ha amado más a esas chicas mucho más de lo que te amaba a ti, pero era un sentimiento cálido. Él parecía feliz de hablar de sus amores pasados, así que no lo ibas a detenerle de hablarte de ellos.

—Donde amé fue una chica que conocí en Estados Unidos. Nunca quise ni planeé quedarme tanto tiempo, pero ella parecía jalarme. Yo sólo quería quedarme allí unos meses, para seguir aprendiendo sobre diferentes culturas alrededor del mundo. Pero cambió cuando la conocí. Un año pasó y otro y otro. No podía dejar la ciudad. No podía dejarla sola. Tal vez era un deseo mío ser autónomo, o probar algo a los de mi hogar, pero ella me ayudó a cumplir mi meta allí, con una relación reflejada en la ciudad en la que estábamos. Una nueva energía, nueva luz y una nueva experiencia que me hizo madurar más que cualquier otra persona. Cuando la gente me pregunta cuál es mi lugar favorito, les contesto con esa ciudad en la que estuve. La ciudad donde amé más.

Esperaste a que te contara de la última chica, pensando que sería a la que más haya apreciado su bello, amable y cariñoso corazón.

—Por qué amé, era una amiga cercana mía que ya no está con nosotros desde hace ya tiempo. Me había dicho que le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad terminal. La muerte no era lo que la ponía más triste, sino el hecho de que jamás sintió lo que es enamorarse de verdad. Jamás había sentido esas emociones, buenas y malas, de ser lastimada, o depender de alguien más. Después de que falleció, esas palabras que me dijo tan suavemente fueron las que se me quedaron más en la cabeza. No podía sacármelas de la mente. Enseñándome a ver eso, aquél regalo de estar vivo, la habilidad de dar, recibir e incluso perder amor. Hay mucha gente como ella, cuyas vidas terminan antes de tener cualquiera de esas experiencias. Es un desperdicio si nosotros no nos esforzamos en tener amor en nuestras vidas, y ella me ayudó a entender por qué— dijo antes de mirar a tus desolados ojos, pausando un momento para dejar que sus palabras calaran profundo en ti — ¿Por qué desperdiciar la vida, no amando?

Bajaste la mirada, con un pequeño suspiro escapándose de tus labios. El silencio llenó de nuevo la habitación hasta que volviste a ver al rubio que esperaba a que hablaras, a una repuesta de sus palabras.

—C-creo que ya lo entiendo —dijiste, asintiendo ligeramente, con diferentes emociones dentro de ti.

Te preguntaste dónde terminaba su historia, por lo que intentaste levantarte del revoltijo de la blanca y mullida colcha que los rodeaba. Antes de que tus pies descalzos pudieran tocar el suelo. Francis te atrapó el brazo, causando que lo miraras con sorpresa.

—La sexta—dijo, su agarre en tu muñeca soltándose.

—¿Cuál soy, entonces?

Él sacudió la cabeza, negando y haciendo que su coleta se moviera de un lado a otro detrás de su cabeza.

—No eres ninguna.

Frunciste el ceño, y los sentimientos de confusión y tristeza siendo remplazados por uno de derrota. Trataste de escabullirte lejos de él, un poco dolido de que el hombre que amabas dijera tal cosa. Después de todo, te amaba... ¿No? La pesada mirada que te había dado cuando la seriedad lo poseyó, vino a su cara e inmediatamente te detuviste en donde estabas.

—Porque, amour, tú eres todas.

Pudiste sentir tu pulso acelerarse, y a tus mejillas y orejas calentándose ante sus repentinas palabras.

—Tú eres a quien amo. Eres mi ideal, la fantasía, y todo aquello que me hace sentir que las cosas son verdaderas. Tu eres lo que amo. La confianza, los chistes internos, que me hacen tu mejor amigo. Tú eres cuando amo: hay un antes y un después de ti, porque una nueva historia comenzó contigo. Somos la joven pareja que algún día de viejos recordaremos. Tú eres donde amo, porque yo iré a donde sea sólo para estar contigo. Tú eres por qué amo. Porque antes de ti, no había entendido qué es lo que estaba buscando y ahora, que nos hemos encontrado el uno al otro, le has dado un significado a mi pasado, presente y futuro. Tú, eres mi sexto amor.

Te subiste de nuevo a la cama, rodeándolo con tus brazos y descansando tu barbilla en su hombro. Unas silenciosas lágrimas y una cálida sonrisa vinieron a tu cara. Francis sonrió calladamente atrás de ti, y puso su boca justo al lado de tu oreja mientras sus brazos serpenteaban y envolvían tu cintura para acercarte más a su pecho.

—Y eres el último.

* * *

Video: (el triple w, el youtube punto com y todo eso)/watch?v=JvxHPtEsmFc

Edit: ¡Encontré el fic original en inglés! Estoy tan orgullosa de mí U^U. Bueno, ya. Aquí está:

.com(/)art(/)France-x-Reader-The-Last-362319861

Sólo quiten los paréntesis. Espero que pueda entrar así.

Igual perdonen por favor el título si no está bien, que no sé francés, sólo sé usar Google Traductor.


End file.
